


Rise of the Kunoichi

by Gryffindor0726



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, First story, Ninjago Characters are human (except zane), Zane's still a Nindroid, post Child's Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindor0726/pseuds/Gryffindor0726
Summary: There's a second part to the Green Ninja prophecy that we never knew about. The scroll Sensei Wu had was only the first half of the prophecy. The Ninja are in for a treat when they find out they will not be alone. The second part of the prophecy includes female ninja, also known as Kunoichi*.-This is my first story-I suck at summaries*Im not sure if kunoichi is the right word, ive seen other stories that involve female ninjas have Kunoichi in the title, so I assume that this is the Japanese term for female ninja.





	1. Prologue: The Vision

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever. I do accept criticism, criticism will help me evolve as a writer. So feel free to comment and critique me! :) Enjoy my first ever story.

The vision came during the night. An old man was sitting up right and cross-legged. He had his hands folded and eyes shut. He was seated in front of a lit candle. He slowly breathed and with every exhale of his breath, the flame of the candle danced around. His mind was as empty as a desert yet calm and steady as the sea. Then the waves of his thoughts got rougher as a picture started to form in his head. The scene played out like a movie.

 

The scene he saw was four ninja standing back to back and surrounded by enemies. They were all out-numbered until four more ninja appeared, however, these ones were all female. There were blurs of blue, black, red, white, grey, teal, orange, and yellow as they fought off their foes. Then two more appeared, they were green and pink and seemed to be the most powerful of all. Then the scene faded and I was brought to another scene. This one took place in a forest where a beam of light struck the ground from the sky. Then everything faded into blackness and the old man was startled awake.


	2. Another World

**-No one's POV**

 

Many worlds away on a planet called Earth, a normal day for two sisters turned into an extraordinary one.

 

**-Thalia's POV**

 

It was just a normal, ordinary day when it happened. I woke up, went to high school with my younger sister (who is a year younger than I), and came back home. Just a normal, plain, ordinary day. My sister, Anya, and I live alone at home because of a personal familial event that happened that I will not say because it was that personal. Our day turned abnormal in the evening. After we ate dinner, which was just take out pizza, Anya and I were talking about how each other's day went when all of the sudden, a bright ball of light appeared in the middle of our living room. It was as if a star was being born in our living room as it started out small and kept getting bigger and brighter.

 

We looked at each other with fear in our eyes as we saw what was happening.

 

> "What's happening Thalia?" Anya stuttered in fear.
> 
> "I have no idea!" I exclaimed with the same amount of fear in my voice

 

Then, the light seemed to grow arm-like extensions. One of the "arms" reached out and grabbed me by the ankle. I shrieked as the arm started to drag me toward the light. Another arm reached out and grabbed Anya and started to drag her too. As we got dragged closer and closer to the light, everything wend dark.

 


	3. Outer-Worldly Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Ninjago, it was a week after the old man had his vision. The vision was troubling him and he couldn’t decide if he should tell his pupils or not.

* * *

**-Sensei Wu’s POV**

 

I paced back and forth in my study, my head filled with thoughts and questions about the vision I had experienced. I grew distant from my pupils as I was trying to decipher my vision and to whether or not tell them about my vision. I thought it’d be better if I stayed silent as a precaution so I didn’t let anything escape. 

 

I gazed out out my window when a beam of light strike the middle of a dense forest. Then I heard the thundering of rushed footsteps make their way towards my door. I turned to see my five pupils rush in. 

 

> “Sensei, we spotted something unusual,” Zane, the ninja of ice stared urgently and calmly.
> 
> “Yeah! We saw this weird beam of light in a forest! I think it’s aliens!” Interrupted Jay, the quite talkative and energetic Ninja of Lightning.
> 
> I turned to them and calmly said, “Well, my pupils. Go investigate this paranormal occurrence.”
> 
>  

They all bowed respectfully, flip their hoods over, and were gone in blurs of green, red, black, blue, and white. When they were gone, I sat down and meditated, still pondering about my vision.

* * *

 

**-No one’s POV**

 

The five ninja leaped off the Bounty and ran of toward where the beam of light was. 

> “What do you think this light thing is?” Cole, the black ninja of earth, asked. 
> 
> “Like I said earlier, aliens!” Jay exclaimed. 
> 
> “Yeah right. Aliens do  _not_ exist,” Kai, the hot-headed ninja of fire remarked. 
> 
> “How do you know? You can’t possibly believe we’re the only forms of life in the whole universe!” Jay retorted. 
> 
> “Well, whatever it is, we should hurry up and find out for ourselves,” Lloyd, the Green Ninja stated matter-of-factly. 

The two stopped bickering and all silently agreed as they sped up their pace. 

* * *

**-Thalia’s POV**

 

My eyes were flooded with sunlight as I slowly regained consciousness. I opened my eyes and just laid there. I blinked twice before I started to push myself up into a seated position. I looked all around me, I quickly found out that I was in the middle of a forest.

 

I heard a groan. I looked to my left and exhaled a sigh of relief as I saw my sister slowly regaining consciousness as well. I stood up wobbly and walked over to her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She glanced around and started to have a panicked expression on her face before here eyes locked onto me. Her brief moment of panic melted into a moment of relief.

> ”Thalia!” She happily cried.
> 
> “Anya!” I called back.

She stood up and ran over to me. We reunited by embracing each other and delightfully laughing as we rejoiced. 

> “Where... are we, Thalia?” She asked
> 
> “I... don’t know,” I replied glancing around, “but I have a feeling we might not be at home, in fact, I think we’re in a different world entirely!” I exclaimed.
> 
> “What? Which world? Are you absolutely sure?” Anya pelted me with questions.
> 
> “Well, look at the plants, look at the grass, they really don’t look like earthly plants. Two, I’m not sure which world, but once we have enough context clues, I’m pretty sure we can figure it out,” I explained to her.
> 
> ”So, how are we going to blend in?” she asked.
> 
> “I think we’ll just play dumb and act like we don’t know anything,” I told her.
> 
> Suddenly I heard a rustle come from behind me. I called out, “Who’s there! Come out and show yourselves!”
> 
> * * *
> 
> **-Zane’s POV**

 

We were hidden in the bushes as we neared the spot of the strange light. I heard a rustle as I looked to see Kai and Jay silently arguing and trying to get a better look. I shook my head at their idiocy and put a finger over my mouth to get them to be quiet. Then we headed a feminine voice call out  

> “Who’s there! Come out and show yourselves!” The disembodied voice called out. 

I glanced over at my teammates and they were frozen, not knowing what to do. I inwardly sighed and stood up from my crouched position. I was surprised, in front of me stood two teenage girls.

> The older girl narrowed her eyes and demanded, “Who are you and why were you creeping in the bushes?”
> 
> ”Do not be afraid, I am not here to harm you,” I calmly told her. 
> 
> “You didn’t answer my question, who are you and what were you doing?” she furiously asked. 
> 
> “I was getting to that. I am Zane, the Master of Ice. I am out here with my brothers to find this light that came from this forest,” I explained calmly. 
> 
> “Brothers?” she asked. 
> 
> “Well, they are not blood related, but yes,” I replied, gesturing to the others to come out. One by one, they all came out of their hiding spots. 
> 
>  

**-Thalia’s POV**

I saw four other boys come out of the bushes and stand next to this “Zane.” One by one, they started to introduce themselves.

> “Hey, the name’s Cole,” the one in black stated.
> 
> ”I’m Jay,” the blue one said.
> 
> ”The name’s Kai,” the red one stated.
> 
> ”And I’m Lloyd”, the green one stated.

Cole was tall and had shaggy, ebony hair and dark brown eyes. Zane had short blonde hair and icy-blue eyes. Jay was on the shorter side, but he had lite brown hair and electric blue eyes. Kai had spiky hair all over his head and amber-brown eyes. Lastly, Lloyd had wavy blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

> Zane turned to me and asked, “Who are you two?”
> 
> ”My name is Thalia and this is my younger sister, Anya.”
> 
> ”It is very nice to meet you Thalia and Anya. May I ask why the both of you are out in the middle of this forest? he asked.
> 
> I thought for a bit, thinking of a fake backstory as to why they were there. Then Anya piped up, “Well, you see, our village got overrun with bandits and out parents told us to run away and save ourselves, which we did. But we got very tired and just passed out in the middle of this forest.” I was very proud and amazed at her fake story telling.
> 
> ”Oh wow, are you two okay?” Lloyd asked.
> 
> ”Oh yeah, we’re perfectly fine, just a little winded,” I stated.
> 
> ”Well, if you want to, you could stay with us,” Lloyd suggested. 
> 
> “Really? You don’t mind?” I asked.
> 
> ”Of course you can stay with us,” Zane commented. He motioned to us to follow them and we complied, accepting the world we were now apart of.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you want to help me out, feel free to criticize me. I take criticism as a way to improve myself as a writer. I should also mention that this story takes place post-Child’s Play so Lloyd has already taken the Tomorrow’s Tea and is a teenager now.


End file.
